


Storms

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James and Olivia share a moment during a thunderstorm.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> A reworking of an older fic.

Olivia awoke to the sounds of thunder rumbling in the night sky. As she lay quietly in bed, she turned her head to look out the window, watching the sky light up in brilliant flashes, and listened to the wind blowing hard against the flat.

A bright flash filled the room, and seconds later another crash of thunder shook the house, startling her.

“Olivia?”

Olivia turned her head to see James staring at her through half open eyes in the dim light of the room.

“Go back to sleep, James,” she told him quietly, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“You okay?”

“Yes. The storm woke me up. That’s all.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded, running her thumb over his lips. “Go back to sleep.”

He pursed his lips beneath her thumb, kissing it and murmuring, “Okay.” He then rolled over, and went back to sleep.

Moments later, at the sound of James’ gentle snoring, Olivia slipped out of their bed. Not bothering to pull on her robe or nightgown, she walked over to the large picture window, and sat down on the cushions of the window seat.

She stared out the window, watching the flashes of lightning.

Lost in the violent majesty of the storm, Olivia did not see or hear James approach until he slid in behind her, the heat of his naked body warming hers immediately. He wrapped his arms around her, and drew her back into the cradle of his body.

“What are you thinking about?” James asked, as he nuzzled the smooth skin behind her ear, then lowered his lips to place a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head. “Nothing. Just watching the storm. I’ve always loved thunderstorms.”

“Me too.”

Several bright flashes of lightning lit the sky at that moment, followed by a loud crashes of thunder, causing gooseflesh to rise on both of them.

“Tell me, Olivia, have you ever made love during a thunderstorm like this?” James asked her in a low husky voice.

“No,” she replied softly, still staring outside at the storm.

“Neither have I,” he murmured, as he slid his hands slowly up along her stomach to cup her breasts. “A first time for us both.”

Olivia moaned, and let her head fall back against James’ chest as his fingers circled and pulled at her nipples, the sensations tingling through her body.

“Mmm… that feels good,” Olivia moaned, and arched her back, pressing more of her breasts into his large hands.

“It’s supposed to,” he told her, and closed his lips around her earlobe. “And this,” James slid his right hand down over her stomach to rest between her thighs, “is going to feel even better.”

“Oh…!” Olivia cried out softly, as he slid his middle finger between the lips of her sex to stroke her clit before pressing the long digit into her. “James!”

James smiled around her earlobe as he pulled his finger out of her, bringing the now wet digit up to once again circle the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Do you like this?” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and reached out to clasp his wrist.

“I love the feel of you, Olivia,” James told her. “And I love how wet I make you,” he slid two fingers back into her. “So wet, and so hot.” He stroked his fingers in and out of her as he pressed himself against her back. “Can you feel what you do to me?”

“Yes,” Olivia rasped, barely able to hear him over the steadily growing thrum of desire pounding in her ears. “James…”

“Tell me what you want, Olivia.”

“Fast… faster.” Olivia tightened her grip on his wrist, urging him to move his fingers quicker inside her. “And, more…” She grabbed his left hand, which was still fondling her breast, and brought it down, directing his fingers to her swollen flesh. “Here.”

“Like this?” James rubbed his fingers against her clit in tight, firm circles, while his other fingers matched the same pace within her snug channel.

“Oh yes! Just like that,” Olivia gasped, as the feelings intensified. “Oh, James! I love your hands!”

James chuckled softly. “I'm glad to hear it.”

He continued to stroke her, her hips slowly starting to move in time with his hands. “That’s it, Olivia. Give in to it.”

“Ooh! Oh god…” Olivia moaned, and arched into him, her hands clutching tightly to his thighs on either side of her. “Ja… so… oh yes! Oh yes, James, please!”

James increased the pressure and the speed of his fingers at the need he could hear in her voice. “Let it go, Olivia! Come for me.”

“Oh!” Olivia felt his fingers close around her clit, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, and cried out his name in agonized pleasure. “James!”

James continued to move his fingers within her, even as she writhed against him. Her inner muscles clenched and released his thrusting fingers until she finally collapsed back against him with a deep, satisfied groan.

“Mmm… that was wonderful,” Olivia sighed happily.

“You should see it from this angle,” he told her, as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, and brought the wet digits to his mouth, and licked them clean. “You taste good.” 

Olivia slid a hand behind and between their bodies to grasp and stroke his hard cock which was throbbing against the small of her back. James groaned as she circled the bulging head with her thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently before moving up and down the length of him. His hips pushed forward involuntarily, his cock thrusting into her welcoming palm.

“Your turn,” Olivia whispered and moved to turn but James’ arms held her fast.

“I have a better idea,” he told her, and grasped her hips. “Lift up.” 

Olivia released his cock, bracing her hand against the window, as James raised her hips. She shifted, moving her legs so that they were straddling James’ and pressed one foot against the floor to give herself added leverage. He shifted behind, then beneath her, as he began to slowly lower her down.

Olivia gasped when she felt the tip of James’ rampant erection brush against her slick folds and reached down with her other hand to hold him in position. She sighed with pleasure as he slowly penetrated her, the different angle allowing him to slide in until she felt him bottom out.

“Oh fuck!” the low moan left her on a deep exhale.

James held Olivia’s hips firmly against him as his head fell to her shoulder. “Christ, Olivia!” His breath came in staccato spurts as he struggled to control himself. “I love being inside you.”

A jagged bolt of lightning streaked across the dark sky, making the room as bright as day. Two seconds later, a loud boom of thunder crashed around them. Olivia shuddered at the noise, the movement causing James to quiver within her. 

“Here.” Olivia grabbed his hands and pulled them from her hips to her breasts, her fingers leading his to caress her distended nipples. “Touch me here.”

Once James was otherwise occupied, Olivia shifted her upper body to the side and turned her head to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss, as she began to slowly rock her hips against him. She rode him gently, their shared passion rising slowly but steadily.

Olivia felt a splash of warmth deep within her core and knew that James wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. She began to subtly alter her downward thrusts, arching her back and increasing the pace.

The storm raged around them, lightning exploding sequentially in all three windows; the resounding thunder echoing through the night. The intensity of the storm pounding outside electrified the already charged air in the room and pushed their desire to the edge. James thrust his tongue deep into Olivia’s mouth as he slid his fingers down the centre of her belly and into her curls. 

“JAMES!” she ripped her mouth from his to scream his name as he vigorously massaged her swollen sex and pushed her over the edge into a mind-shattering climax.

James grinned as he continued to work his fingers over her clit, his cock still moving steadily in and out of her pussy.

“Come for me again,” he commanded in a hoarse whisper. “I want to feel you coming around my cock.”

“Oh… oh god!” Olivia groaned as she came again, her body writhing against his, her inner muscles clenching tightly around his cock.

“Fuck!” James shouted as he came, a bolt of lightning streaking through the sky to hit the ground just outside the window. Sparks flew and the house shook with the clap of thunder that followed, James’ hips jerking beneath her as he spurted deep inside her.

They sagged back against the pillows of the window seat, their bodies shuddering together as the residual sensations of their orgasms continued to roll over them.

“Oh, James,” Olivia gasped as another small tremor passed through her. “That was…”

“Oh yes,” James agreed, and pulled her closer. “I’ve developed a new appreciation for thunderstorms.”

“So have I.”

They laughed softly.

Olivia covered his arms with hers, lacing their fingers together, and snuggled closer. Both very aware of his softening cock still sheathed in her sex.

They gazed out the window, watching as the storm continued to blow and howl outside.

She felt James’ lips on her shoulder. “Thank you,” she heard him whisper against her skin.

“For what?”

“For the privilege of loving you,” he replied quietly. “Making love with you, Olivia, and just being with you is truly the purest, happiest part of my life. Thank you for loving me.”

Olivia shifted in his arms, turned to look at him, and her breath caught in her throat at the intense look of love in James’ eyes. It was not in his nature to be so free with his words, especially when his emotions were involved. She knew James loved her, he showed her in the things he did, however, every so often, like tonight, he would surprise her by giving voice to his feelings.

“Oh, James.” She closed the distance between them, and their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss.

“We should move back to bed,” James told her as the kiss ended.

“We should,” Olivia agreed. “But I don’t want to move.” She clenched her inner muscles around him. “Do you?”

“Nope,” James shook his head, groaning softly. “I’m quite happy here, thank you.”

Olivia laughed softly. “Good,” she sighed contentedly, as she reached out for the blanket that lay folded up next to them. She pulled it over their still joined bodies and snuggled back against him once again. “Let’s just sit here and watch the storm.”

James nuzzled her temple and held her close. “All right.”

With the storm raging around them, the two lovers, locked in each other’s arms, fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
